TheHunter™ Primal: Cry of Eden
theHunter™ Primal: Sound of Eden is the Call of the Wild version of theHunter: Primal. It is set to release 2019 and is being developed by Expansive Worlds and is being published by Avalanche Studios. Background Information You are a Settler from the Expansive Galaxies Corporation, sent to the Prehistoric planet by the name of "Primal Eden" to search for missing settlers that were lost on the timeless world. You are only armed with a machete as you land on the soil of this ancient world, and you must search for better camouflage and weapons to defend yourself and hunt the native inhabitants of this world: dinosaurs. Chances of survival are little, and the only way to survive is to make your way to the top of the food chain. In theHunter™ ''Primal: Sound of Eden'', the hunter becomes the hunted. Weapons * Machete (Melee): 'An improvised machete used for slicing through flesh. Made from whatever can be found on an interstellar prison ship. (Damage: Low, High against smaller animals) * '''Wooden Bow: '''A primitive bow that is effective for hunting smaller animals. This recurve bow will perhaps help you bring in meat. (Damage: Low, High against smaller animals) * '.44 Disciplinary Handgun: 'A small handgun useful for bringing down small to medium sized prey, including humans. (Damage: Medium) * '''Raven Tactical Axe (Melee): '''A powerful axe that can be a tool and a weapon, though it is probably better as a weapon. (Damage: Medium) * '''12 GA Crowd Control Shotgun: '''A shotgun that can take down anything depending on ammo type. Rumors say that this shotgun was once used to herd human slaves on the planet. (Damage: Medium ((Buckshot)), Very High ((Slugs, depends on range))) * '''Talon Compound Bow: '''A powerful compound bow that was once used as a mass-murdering weapon by the Great Hunters. (Damage: Medium, Very High depending on vital shots) * '''Fang Crossbow: '''A powerful crossbow used by skilled hunters, silent and deadly. (Damage: Medium, Very High depending on vital shots) * '.308 Dueling Pistol: 'An innovative single-shot handgun that can fire full .308 rounds due to recent technology. Excellent for medium game. (Damage: High) * '''12 GA Riot Shotgun: '''A slow firing, but powerful shotgun that was once used in great, bloody battles. (Damage: Medium ((Buckshot)), Very High ((Slugs, depends on range))) * '.270 Huntsman Rifle: 'A hunting rifle that is excellent for picking off the small and medium dinosaurs, though it is not preferred for larger game. (Damage: Medium) * '.5.56 Assault Rifle: 'An incredibly rare, rapid-firing rifle that can disorient larger animals, and is excellent for bringing down small to medium sized game. Once used during the great war of the Houses. (Damage: Medium) * '.308 Marksman Rifle: 'A powerful hunting rifle that is very good at both taking down small and medium carnivores and large herbivores, as well as human prey. If you lose this weapon, it may end up killing you one day. (Damage: High) * '.308 Anti-Personnel Rifle: 'A powerful and rare rifle that was once used during the clash of the Houses. Now that they're gone, this rifle is excellent for bringing down medium carnivores and large herbivores. (Damage: High). * '.700 Double Rifle: 'A very powerful double barrel rifle that was once used by the hunters who died trying to prove their worth to their superiors. It is an excellent weapon against large herbivores and large carnivores, be careful though, it can damage the worth of the trophy. (Damage: High, Very High at close range) * '.50 Spec Ops Sniper Rifle: 'An extremely powerful rifle, and a coward's weapon, for those who want to inherit the heat of battle, but not be in the center of it. Can bring down large herbivores and carnivores with ease. It can easily damage worth, so heart-shot placements are critical. (Damage: Very High) * '.557 Tyrannosaur Rifle: '''An extremely powerful rifle from both near and afar, and can bring down the largest predators with ease... if you know where to shoot them, that is. Can easily ruin worth if first shot doesn't land the killing blow. (Damage: Very High) Dinosaur Species * ''Velociraptor: ''A small and cunning pack hunter that can pounce and latch onto the player. Does little damage, but can overwhelm in numbers. Can be found mostly in forests and swamps, or near the volcano Mt. Sisyphys. * ''Troodon: A small, cunning pack hunter like ''Velociraptor, but is strictly nocturnal, and has a venomous bite that drains player health every 20 minutes. Its venom can only be cured by a special flower. Found mostly at swamps, but only at night. * ''Hypsilophodon: A small, peaceful herbivore that will flee if approached by the player. They will herd up with their own species in forests, but are sometimes seen with larger herbivores, like ''Parasaurolophus, Triceratops, ''and ''Anatosaurus. * ''Ornithomimus: ''A medium sized ostrich-like dinosaur that will mostly flee from the player if shot at, but will damage the player if too close. They prefer forests and open valleys. * ''Pteranodon: ''A medium sized pterosaur that are usually seen flying above open valleys or the ocean. They are fast in flight, and will sometimes attack the player by flying down at them and pecking them. They are too small to be able to carry the player. They sometimes group up to flocks of five. * ''Quetzalcoatlus: ''A large pterosaur that soar the skies above valleys, the ocean, and near Mt. Sisyphys. They are large enough to be able to carry the player, however, they prefer pecking the player before carrying them to their death. * ''Styracosaurus: ''A medium sized ceratopsian dinosaur equipped with many frill spikes and an elongated nose horn. Will seek player if shot, and can damage either by charging or goring with its long nose horn. They prefer valleys and swamps and are mostly seen with larger herbivores. * ''Utahraptor: ''A large pack-hunter that is very capable of immobilizing the player. They can bite and scratch the player to low health, then are able to pounce on the player and snap the player's neck for the killing blow. They prefer any biome (forest, valley, swamp, Mt. Sisyphys, etc.), as they are active hunters. * ''Maiasaura: ''A medium sized hadrosaur that usually group up with larger herbivores. They will flee if shot at or approached. They prefer valleys and swamps. * ''Parasaurolophus: ''A large crested hadrosaur that will flee if shot at, but will attempt to trample player if too close. They are herbivorous, and prefer valleys and swamps, and usually herd up with many of their species. * ''Carnotaurus: ''A medium-sized carnivore equipped with a set of horns. They will seek out the player if shot or approached and will try to eliminate them using their jaws or headbutting them with their thick, horned skull. They will group up to about three in some occurrences. They can be found in all biomes (valley, forest, swamp, or near Mt. Sisyphys). * ''Triceratops: ''A large ceratopsian equipped with two horns that can reach over three feet and a small nose horn. They are territorial and aggressive, bull trikes often seen clashing their horns together to show dominance or during breeding season. They will seek out the player if shot at or approached, either charging at or goring the player to death. They prefer valleys and swamps, and mostly herd up with their own species, but will sometimes join in with other species of herbivorous dinosaurs. * ''Anatosaurus: ''A giant hadrosaur that will flee if shot at, but if approached, will try to eliminate the player by crushing them with their giant, muscular front legs, whacking them with their powerful tail, or by trampling them. They gather up with different herbivore species in mega herds or herds of their own species, and prefer valleys and swamps. * ''Spinosaurus: ''A giant, semi-aquatic quadruped carnivore equipped with a large sail on its back. They are slow on land, and prefer to stay in water where they can ambush their prey. They will retreat to any nearby large body of water if shot at, but will attack if the player ends up too close or is unlucky enough to walk right by their ambush spot. They prefer swampy areas with deep enough water to hide in. * ''Tyrannosaurus: ''A living, carnivorous tank that has an almost impenetrable hide. They are feared by many for a good reason. They have giant jaws and can run at high speeds while chasing the player. They will seek out any chance at a meal they can get, including the player, and will get only enraged if shot at. They prefer open valleys, swamps, and are sometimes seen near Mt. Sisyphys. They are rarely encountered in the forests. * ''Sauroposeidon: ''A giant sauropod that is too large to be killed. They are mostly seen standing in the water to graze on seaweed, but are rarely seen in their massive glory plodding about Primal Eden doing whatever their business is. Variants * ''Velociraptor (Normal): ''Purple with dark spots on body. Has spiked feathers with very light blue tips that run to the middle of the spine, along with arm feathers. * ''Blue-tipped Velociraptor (Uncommon): ''Black with darker black spots on body. Has spiked feathers with cyan tips that run to the middle of the spine, along with black arm feathers with cyan tips. Can only be male. * ''Battle-Scarred Velociraptor (Uncommon): ''Darker shade of purple, has scars on face and shoulders. Has spiked feathers with very light blue tips that run to the middle of the spine, along with arm feathers. * ''Alpha Velociraptor (Rare): White ''Velociraptor with blue eyes. Has blunt feathers on arms and head-to-spine feathers. Can only be female. * ''Piebald Velociraptor (Rare): Normal ''Velociraptor with white patches on body and face. * ''Albino Velociraptor (Rare): ''Bright white ''Velociraptor ''with red eyes. Has spiked arm and head-to-spine feathers. * ''Troodon (Normal): ''Grey with black stripes running along neck and back. Has quills running from top of head to back. Has menacing glowing white eyes. * ''Green Troodon (Uncommon): ''A ''Troodon ''with the colors of a green racer snake. Can only be male. * ''Battle-Scarred Troodon (Uncommon): A darker-toned ''Troodon with battle scars on face and shoulders. * ''Alpha Troodon (Rare): ''Black ''Troodon ''with elongated teeth and quills. * ''Albino Troodon (Rare): ''White ''Troodon ''with red eyes and pale, blue-greyish quills. * ''Hypsilophodon (Normal Male): ''Swampy green with brown stripes along sides. Has a bright red head. * ''Hypsilophodon (Normal Female): ''Light brown with grey stripes along sides. Has a dull grey head. * ''Solar Hypsilophodon (Uncommon): ''Bright orange with yellow stripes. Has a flame-colored head. Can only be male. * ''Matriarch Hypsilophodon (Rare): ''Reddish-brown with a white stripe running from side of head to tail. Has quills sticking up from teal head. Can only be female. * ''Albino Hypsilophodon (Rare): ''White with some sunburn markings on neck, back, and tail. Has red eyes. * ''Quetzalcoatlus (Normal Male): ''Pale face with a black-tipped beak. Has a red crest with black stripes, a blackish body, and strands of white feathers on chest up to neck. * ''Quetzalcoatlus (Normal Female): ''Pale face with a black-tipped beak. Has a brown crest with chocolate-colored stripes, a blackish body, and strands of white feathers on chest up to neck. * ''Battle-Scarred Quetzalcoatlus (Uncommon): ''Pale face with a black-tipped beak. Has a dark crest with black stripes, a blackish body, ripped wings, and snow-colored feathers on chest up to neck. Can only be male. * ''Striped Quetzalcoatlus (Rare): ''Pale face with a darkened beak, bright red crest with no stripes on it, a blackish body, striped wings, and snow-colored feathers on chest up to neck. Can only be female. * ''Albino Quetzalcoatlus (Rare): ''Pale face with a red-tipped beak, bright scarlet crest with red stripes, a white body, and pinkish-red wings. * ''Utahraptor (Normal Male): ''Yellowish feathers, with some black stripes. Has rounded head-to-neck feathers, and spiked arm feathers. Mostly smaller than females. Has yellow eyes. * ''Utahraptor (Normal Female): ''Dark grey feathers with no stripes. Has a white face. Has rounded head-to-neck feathers and spiked arm feathers. Mostly larger than males. Has blue eyes. * ''Copperhead Utahraptor (Uncommon): ''Dark yellow body with a copper-red colored head and neck. Has black head and arm feathers. Can only be male. * ''Battle-Scarred Utahraptor (Uncommon): ''Darker tone of yellow with battle scars on face, neck, and shoulders. * ''Alpha Utahraptor (Rare): ''Orange with blunt, brown-colored head and arm feathers. Covered in battle scars. * ''Piebald Utahraptor (Rare Male): ''Normal male except with white patches on all parts of body. * ''Piebald Utahraptor (Rare Female): ''Normal female except with white patches on all parts of body. * ''Albino Utahraptor (Rare): ''White with red eyes. Has white, rounded head-to-neck feathers, and spiked arm feathers. * ''Triceratops (Normal Male): ''Tan face, underbelly, and legs with a light grey body. Has a dark orange frill and orange eyes. * ''Triceratops (Normal Female): ''Dull purple face, underbelly, and legs with a dark grey body. Has a dark grey frill and orange eyes. * ''Rutting Triceratops (Uncommon): ''Tan face, underbelly, and legs with a very light grey body. Has an orange frill with red-orange stripes. Has red eyes. Can only be male. * ''Battle-Scarred Triceratops (Uncommon): ''Colorations of a male Triceratops, except with battle scars on face and body. Can only be male. * ''Alpha Triceratops (Rare): ''Flamboyant orange with crimson stripes on back. Has a different-shaped frill with crimson frill stripes. Is covered in battle scars. Can only be male. * ''Albino Triceratops (Rare): ''White with sunburns on back, legs, and frill. Has reddish-brown horns and red eyes. * ''Tyrannosaurus (Normal Male): ''Lime green face and underbelly with light grey body. Has some red feathers on head, neck, and body. Has green eyes. * ''Tyrannosaurus (Normal Female): ''Dark tan underbelly with red foot and arm plates. Is dark grey in coloration. Neck plates have a faint shiny blue reflection to them. * ''Black Tyrannosaurus (Uncommon): ''Dark-colored with white brows, red arm and foot plates, a bloody mouth, and green eyes. Can only be male. * ''Alpha Tyrannosaurus (Rare): ''Dark-colored with fiery orange eyes, red spiked feathers, bloody jaws, and is covered in battle scars. * ''Piebald Tyrannosaurus (Rare Male): ''Normal male except with white patches on every body part. * ''Piebald Tyrannosaurus (Rare Female): ''Normal female except with white patches on every body part. * ''Albino Tyrannosaurus (Rare): '''''White with sunburns on back, face, and legs. Has red eyes. More variants listed soon. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hunting Category:Hunting Games Category:TheHunter Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas